


Hidden Secrets

by horrendousparker



Category: Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: F/M, cute moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 14,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrendousparker/pseuds/horrendousparker
Summary: So you and Peter have been friends for a long time, in fact he was your only friend. It took only one trip to a bio research lab for Peter to get bitten by a radioactive spider and develop superpowers. Not long after you discover you have a ability of telekinesis. Both of you keep your secrets but when they find a way to come out it doesn't and so well.-If you haven't seen Infinity War, maybe just hold off from reading





	1. Chapter 1

Teacher: now I don't want any stupid behaviour in the facility  
Peter, whispering: yeah like that's gonna happen  
Y/N: there are so many idiots in our class  
Teacher: everyone off the bus and wait out the front  
One by one the class left the bus. It was an annual trip that your school took to the Biology Research Facility down town. Last time a class went your school got banned but they let you back this time, hoping anything bad won't happen. Even just being left out the front was a bad idea. A group of 'cool' guys were mucking around.  
Employee: please, come in  
The teacher directed everyone in from the back. The class congregated in the foyer. You and Peter weren't paying attention but the employee was going through which laboratories you would be going to. Peter managed to catch the last one.  
Peter: ewww spiders  
Y/N: they aren't too bad  
Peter: until they are crawling up your leg  
Y/N, shuddering: don't finish that sequenc sentence  
Most of the labs were just biologists sitting at desks. But some had some cool displays. But the thing that got your attention was Tony Stark being mentioned on a tv.  
Y/N: did you here that, Tony Stark is thinking of moving the Avengers Tower  
Peter: why would he do that, it's perfectly fine here  
Y/N: you just think that because you think pine day you'll see one  
Peter, blushing: I do not  
Y/N: stop your lying, we are going into the spider lab  
The class was brought into a room with several glass boxes with different species of spiders. A shiver went down your spine.  
Peter: woah look at that one  
It was the smallest but had a vibrant colour on its back.  
Employee: this spider is a mix of DNA from the three spiders over there-  
Y/N: how did they do that  
Peter: simple, they just collect DNA from-  
Y/N: you know I don't understand  
Peter: maybe if you payed attention in class  
Y/N: they haven't done very much paying attention to that spider because it's gone  
Peter: what! Where is it?!  
Y/N: I don't know, it's probably been taken out for research  
*Meanwhile*  
The spider had escaped and was no climbing on the celing. It was right above Peter. It began the slowly thread it's way down. Peter scratched the back on his neck. The spider landed on his hand and bit him.  
Peter: ahhh fudge  
Y/N: what  
Peter: something just bit me  
Y/N: maybe you should tell someone  
Peter: I'll be alright  
Y/N: just don't be getting sick, we are in a sciencey place  
Peter: mean a biology research facility  
Y/N: yeah that


	2. Chapter 2

Peter's POV 

Whatever had bit me had done some damage because my hand had started to swell up.   
Y/N: Peter you really need to tell someone  
Peter: I'll just put some ice on it when I get home  
Not only was it throbbing my head felt dizzy. My was mouth dry, I could feel everything happening around me, or at least I thought I could.   
Y/N: Peter, you look pale   
Peter: it's ok, I'm home now  
The bus was just about to pull up to the bustop outside my apartment complex.   
Y/N: do take care Parker   
Peter: don't worry   
I stumbled off the bus and trudged across the road. The stairs were a challenge, by the time I had reached my floor I was sweating. I gave a soft knock on the door and entered.   
Peter quietly: May, I'm home   
May: how was your trip?   
Peter: yeah it was fine I am just feeling a bit off   
She came out from the kitchen.   
May: Peter you are so pale   
Peter: I just need to rest   
May: I'll come in soon with some dinner  
Peter: I'm not that hungry  
May: just tell me if you need anything   
Peter, mumbling: yeah   
I got into my room and dropped my stuff on the ground. I took one look at the swollen bite on my hand and I instantly felt nausea. Beads of sweat were rolling down my forehead. I tried to take a few steps to sit on my bed but I ended up just passing out, I just lied there lifeless. 

Y/N's POV 

Y/M: how was the trip   
Y/N: ehh...  
Y/M: anything interesting happen?   
Y/N: Peter did look a little pale on the bus   
Y/M: that's not good, is he alright   
Y/N: not sure, I'll text him later if I have too, I'm just really tired now   
Y/M: do you want me to bring up some dinner?   
Y/N: yeah thanks mum   
You gave her a kiss on her cheek and went into your room, falling back on your bed sighing.


	3. Chapter 3

You texted Peter, usually he would answer after a few minutes, but nothing. You were starting to think something was up. You gave him a call. No one answered. Something was definetly wrong.   
Y/N, rushing off: I'm going to Peter's, something is wrong   
Y/D: just call if anything is wrong   
You basically ran down to the apartment complex, ran up the stairs and down the corridor and to his door. You knocked on the door. May answered.   
May: y/n, what are you doing here?   
Y/N: where is Peter?  
May: he is in his room, what's wr-  
Y/N: I need to see him   
You went straight past May and went to Peter's room. The door was closed, you knocked and opened it slowly in case he was naked or something, but your heard no objections or shuffling of clothes. You found Peter, slumped against his bed.   
Y/N: Peter, wake up   
He didn't stir. You shook him a little. His eyes gave a small flutter before opening.   
Peter: ugh, what happened   
Y/N: I don't know, you tell me   
Peter: the last thing I remember is passing out   
Y/N: PASSING OUT! I told you to tell somebody  
Peter: it didn't look like it was causing much trouble, but I'm fine now   
Y/N: let me see   
You grabbed his hand carefully before he could move it away. To be honest it didn't look as bad as it used to. Now it was just a tinyred dot.   
Y/N: are you sure your ok?   
Peter: yeah, I just have this constant headache   
Y/N: come on, I'll get you some water

Peter's POV

I felt bad for lying to y/n but she cares too much. I felt worse after I just told her when I felt fine, but it was a half lie, my body didn't hurt it just felt weird, like all the hairs on my skin were standing up on edge and when I had gotten up from the floor, a sock was stuck to my hand, I didn't think much of it at first but when I tried to pull it off, I really had to pull it off. It was like someone had glued it there. I was starting to get worried. I didn't know what was happening to me


	4. Chapter 4

Peter's POV

After the incident with the spider bite, things weren't normal anymore. Whenever I touched something with my hands it would most likely get stuck, like I had super glue permanently coated on my hands. My headache still wouldn't go away, I didn't want to tell anyone and just wait it out.   
Y/N: it's been a weird couple of days, hasn't it?   
Peter: not sure about you but I feel pretty weird   
Y/N: you aren't high from spider venom, are you?  
Peter: not that I know of   
Y/N: your an idiot, you know that   
Peter: yeah I know   
I turned my head around, beaming at her.

It happened in the cafeteria, I was sitting with y/n. We were just talking like we normally, well actually she was talking to me and I was going through some chemistry papers.   
Peter: do you want anything else?   
Y/N: I could go for another apple, thanks Parker   
Peter, smirking: I have a name you know   
I took my and y/n's tray and stuck out my legs to get off the bench. Just my luck, Flash was walking past our table. Like the idiot he was, he was too busy talking to his followers to see me and he tripped over my feet, landing face first in his lunch. I turned and looked at y/n with a worring face.  
Y/N: Peter, what have you done?   
Peter, whimpering: it was an accident   
Flash: Parker you twat!   
Peter: is there any chance we could err forget about this?   
Flash: you'll pay for this!   
He was now yelling wiping food off his face. Flash was now preparing to fight. So was the rest of the cafeteria, forming a circle around us.   
Y/N: be careful Peter!   
I didn't know what to do, start throwing punches? I had no idea. Everyone was now chanting 'Fight!, Fight!' Flash was now coming at me preparing to throw a punch and I was preparing to get punched. But when I was expecting it to come it didn't. Flash's fist was next to my face, how did I dodge that? I don't know. I was just hoping I could do it again. Everyone was surprised and Flash was embarrassed. He threw another punch. It was like I knew where he was going to punch and I dodged again, and again. Flash was now going red, he couldn't land a hit so he grabbed his lunch tray from before and attempted to whack me over the head with it. I put my hand over my head to shield myself but when it hit, it hurt. Flash tried to hit me again but the tray was stuck to my hand.   
Peter, to himself: ugh not this again   
I now thought it was time to fight back. I had to throw a punch, mainly because a tray was stuck to my left hand. I wasn't entirely sure what I was doing but I balled my hand into a fist and swung it at Flash's direction. It hit him, I think it hurt me more than it hurt him. Blood was coming out of his nose. The crowd around us cheered. Flash pushed past them fuming with rage. y/n came up and hugged my tightly.   
Y/N: what was that?   
Peter: I dunno   
Y/N: and why is that tray still stuck to your hand   
Peter: err um I forgot about that   
I quickly removed it before it got too suspicious. Something was happening to me, not sure what is was but if it helped me get through a day of school bullying then I was happy. I was thinking it had something to do with that spider bite. I mean it was a spider in a bio genetic lab, so it was probably radioactive or something. I don't know if I should be glad it afraid, I could have some radiation in my system, I hope not.


	5. Chapter 5

You and Peter had decided to take a stop at Mr Delmar's for a quick bite. By the time you two were almost home it was dark.   
Peter: look here's a shortcut  
He pointed over to an alley way. A voice in your head was repeating what your dad told you about alley ways but another voice was telling you how angry he would be at you if you were any later.   
Y/N: I do need to get home quicker   
You stood a little closer to Peter for comfort.   
Peter, smiling: see it's not that bad  
His smile was soon whiped from his face when two dark figures appeared in the distance. You tried to turn and run but they were closing. Fast.   
Peter, mumbling to himself: this is all my fault  
Thug: you two shouldn't be here this late  
Thug 2: especially in one eyed snake territory  
You tried to yell but nothing came out.   
Peter: look can we just go and we won't be in your hair anymore   
Thug 2: now that wouldn't fun, would it?   
One of the thugs came running at Peter with his baseball bat, you were frozen solid and most likely so was he. When the bat came in to hit him, just like at school he dodged it. The thug didn't expect that to happen. The second thug cornered Peter against the wall, he was stuck there palms against the wall just hoping he would phase through. The first thug had you in his grasps. The thug was now about the hit Peter but the bat smashed against the brick of where Peter's head would have been if he hadn't miraculously climbed up the wall. Even he was surprised but not as surprised as the thug on the ground. While they were distracted you elbowed the thug and Peter jumped down landing on one. The two of you ran for your lives.   
Y/N, panting: what- how are you doing all of this   
Peter: I honestly don't know, must've been a sticky wall. 

Peter's POV 

I knew sort of why it happened, it was the spider bite, some kind of super powers, sticky hands and enhanced reflexes but it didn't explain my constant headache.   
Y/N: I'm just glad we are ok  
Peter: speak for yourself, you took down the guy   
Y/N: if it weren't for you magic trick   
I was tired but I was almost home, just had to cross the road. y/n and I weren't really paying attention when crossing the road but when a car came speeding up, I knew it was coming, I knew what to do. I pulled y/n back as the car sped past. That explains the headaches, it was like I had a feeling it was coming. I could feel everything.   
Y/N: god this is the second time you have saved me tonight, your like some kind of superhero.  
Peter: superhero huh?   
Y/N: you know I was joking right  
Peter: yeah your right


	6. Chapter 6

Peter's POV I had a dream, a dream that I was a superhero. I could climb up walls and best of all I had these mechanical web shooters, like some kind of spider. I could do this. If I had a choice of being able to help lots of people, I would take that choice. All I had to do now is come up with a name, costume and find out what I can really do, not that hard. First was the web shooters. Y/N: aren't you coming to lunch? Peter: umm there is a last minute meeting in the robotics lab, I'll catch up with you later I felt bad lying to her but it's for her own good. Luckily I had some experience with robotics and I had some kind of idea of what I was making because I saw it in my dream. I spent all lunch time on it, ignoring the texts from y/n. There was no class in the lab next period so I decided to skip class and continue to perfect it. I had to research what was in a spider's web to create one myself and I added in a few extra substances to make it stronger and more durable. Now time for the test. Aimed it all the wall, half squinted and turning my head I fired it. It was a thin string like I expected, it more or less just went everywhere. My phone vibrated. Y/N: PETER WHERE ARE YOU, YOU ARE MEANT TO BE IN CLASS! Peter: I'm sorry, I just got held up Y/N: you've got some explaining to do Peter: ok *mother* Y/N: what did you just call me? Peter: nothing, nothing Now I was in trouble. Before I left I added some tweaks and fired again. Perfect a thin string shot out and stuck to the wall. I quickly cleaned up my mess and ran off to next period. Y/N's POV Y/N: where have you been all day Peter: just you know, I've been around Y/N: you skipped a class Peter: it was only English You knew he was hiding something, but you just decided to let it go. Y/N: do you wanna hang out at mine tonight, I could help you catch up in english Peter: I can't, I've got stuff to do tonight Y/N: I can help Peter: it's personal stuff with May and I You didn't want to interfere between them two, they had a very special connection. Y/N: I guess I'll see you later then Peter: see ya When you got home your mum was surprised. Y/M: I thought you'd be a Peter's or something Y/N: no, he and May have a thing Y/M: it's best to let them be Y/N: Peter has been acting very weird lately, I saw in take red, black and blue fabric fron the home ec rooms Y/M: maybe he is making May a dress Y/N: yeah, that's totally something he would do Y/M: by the way, there are some scones on the bench Y/N: thanks mum Something was seriously wrong with Peter, he would never skip classes or steal.


	7. chapter 7

Peter's POV

I wasn't really going to hang out with May, I had put together some costume plans and decided to go with a blue, black and red theme. That explains the fabric I stole from the home ec rooms.   
Peter: May, you wouldn't happen to have a sewing machine, would you?   
May: I do, but why do you need a sewing machine   
Peter: err school project  
May: just tell me if you need any help   
Peter: will do   
I'm pretty sure how to work a sewing machine, just put in the thread and off we go. Can't be that bad. Ow, I pricked myself. I think I have it this time. I lined up the fabric and pushed the pedal. I almost sewed my finger but I got it in the end. It turned out pretty good I think, thick so it will keep my warm but also had a spider symbol on my chest. For a emblem, after all I was bitten by a spider. It looked very weird but it was my first try. All that was left to do was try it out. I shoved it into a duffel bag to hide it from May before I went up to th roof. I could crawl out the window and up the wall but I don't think I was ready for that yet.  
May: what's in the bag?   
Peter: um just some science stuff, trying it out on the roof  
May: why the roof, there is a park across the road   
Peter: uh cause it's fun   
May: just don't set anything on fire   
Peter: I'll try   
I ran up the stairs and onto the roof. I opened the door and the wind blew through my hair. I got changed behind a exhast pipe even though no one was here. I felt like I looked like an idiot but I wouldn't once I was swining through the air. I attatched my web shooters and stood on the edge. A towering office building was next to us, perfect. I was scared. What if the web's didn't hold? I just had to hope for the best. I aimed, it stuck, I closed my eyes and jumped. It was a strange feeling at first but when I opened my eyes it felt exhilarating. The only thing that was wrong is that I didn't know how to stop. I crashed into the side of the building. The only way down was to climb down. All my faith was put in how well I could stick to the side of this building. Surprisingly it felt quite natural climbing down the side of a building up side down. When I got down I felt quite accomplished. Crap, I can't just walk in the front door, for a start in wearing this and I told May that I was up on the roof. The only way was to climb back up to the roof. But this time I was more confident.   
May: how did it go?   
Peter, panting: it went amazing   
May: why are you panting   
Peter: you know the exxitmemt and all that   
May: you know I'm real proud of you with all this science stuff, reminds me of your father   
I didn't answer. I just stood there blank faced  
May: I've shouldn't have said that  
She came up to hug me.   
Peter: no it's not your fault  
May: you know they would have stayed it they could  
Peter: I know  
Having a hug was nice. Comforting.


	8. chapter 8

Y/N's POV

Peter was skipping more and more classes ever since the spider bite. Something wasn't right, he would never skip a class, mainly because he had nothing else to do. He didn't even show up to school today, May wouldn't ever let that happen. He was doing something in secrect. He never kept anything from you. You were intrigued to find out what he was doing. After school you planned to do some exploring. You sat in the back in Math so you could plan out where to look. A few days ago you saw him lurking in the alleyways around town. You didn't know why but it was the best place to start. You got out early and started to search the street. It was bustling with people but when it started to go dark, less and less people walked the steets. You felt unsafe in the dark alleyways but you had to find Peter. One especially felt terrible. Mostly because by the time you had gotten half way through it three guys came up to mug you. Not again.   
Y/N: look I'm not looking for any trouble  
Thug 1: then hand is over that purse you got there   
Y/N: no just leave me alone  
Thug 2: you don't want to hurt you  
Thug 3: but it we have to we will  
You made a run for it. They cornered you. One guy started to touch you. You are terrified, disgusted and felt helpless.   
Y/N: help!!   
No one came. You felt like giving up, but a sudden surge of power went through your body. You didn't think it would do much so you closed your eyes and hoped for the best. The alleyway went silent. You opened back up your eyes. Three thugs lie in front of you, each with a brick next to their head. You looked around to who threw them but there was only three holes of were the bricks were before. You were caught up between feeling worried and relived. You ran back home. Who did that?


	9. chapter 9

When you for home you texted Peter immediately.  
Y/N: Peter something happened  
Peter: what was it  
Y/N: two guys approached me and...  
Peter: OMG ARE YOU OK?  
Y/N: yeah thanks to the strange bricks that came out of the wall and knocked them out  
Peter: hmmm are you sure  
Y/N: yes I'm sure  
Peter: are you sure you sure  
Y/N: yes Peter they were on the ground UNCONSIOIS with bricks next to them  
Peter: ok I believe you, but I am coming over  
Y/N: I'm not going to be able to stop you an I?  
Peter: no  
In no less than 5 minutes Later was knocking at the door.  
Y/M: y/n, Peter is here  
Y/N: already?  
Y/N: how did you get here so fast?  
Peter: umm... well I started walking as soon as you texted  
You were not totally believing this. Oh well he was here now anyway.  
Peter: tell me exactly what happened  
Y/N: one minute I was being mugged and the next they were unconscious on the ground  
Y/N: but I did feel something weird when I closed my eyes, like I could take on both of them  
Peter: probably just adrenaline  
Y/N: hey what's that on your wrist?  
He quickly slid down his sleeve.  
Peter: just a braclet  
Y/N: a braclet?  
Peter: I can be fashionable  
Y/N: Peter fashionable? Never  
Peter: I cAn be fAshionable  
He attempted to flip the wispy bits of his hair back but he ended up looking like an idiot jerking his head back. You burst out laughing. He couldn't help but give a little smile at his own misfortune. A buzz came from your news alert app on your phone.  
Peter: what is it?  
Y/N: there has been reports of a guy in what looks to be a blue, red and black hoodie, swinging out Queens on some sort of webs  
Peter went red.  
Peter: that sounds cool  
Y/N: he doesn't look very fashionable  
Peter had no turned away entirely.


	10. chapter 10

Y/N's POV

You were in PE, as usual everyone voted for dodgeball. It was fine most lessons because Peter was on your team, so you had a friend but this time he was on the oppositions team. For the last three rounds you kinda just hung around the back until someone threw a ball in your general direction and you claimed you 'got hit' and joined the people who were out. But this round was like a warzone, balls flying everwhere. You didn't want to be actually hit because they were those hard rubber ones that really hurt when you pegged them at someone. You could even see Peter madly avoiding balls. Because you were looking at Peter you didn't see the three balls coming right at you. You saw just at the last second and put your hands up to protect your face. The balls never hit their target. When you looked at them they were suspended in the air right in front of your hands. Everyone stopped. They all looked but the balls fell to the ground. You acted like nothing happened.  
Y/N: it hit me I'm out   
The game went back to normal   
You joined the line of people and they gave you a weird look. Peter came over.   
Y/N: you can't be here  
Peter: what was that?!  
Y/N: what was what?   
Peter: the floating balls   
Y/N: you saw it as well   
Peter: what game are you playing?   
Y/N: it must be the same thing that moved those bricks   
Peter: so now you think your some kind of alien   
Y/N: not an alien, maybe just a superhuman   
Peter: don't be daft   
Y/N: Oh what so a guy can swing around the city from spider webs but I can't be a superhuman   
Peter: superhuman sounds a bit much   
Y/N: what am I then  
Peter: ...crazy?   
Y/N: I thought you said you saw the balls float  
Peter: maybe it was just refraction of light   
Y/N: of all people I thought you would've believed me

Peter's POV

On the way home from school y/n was on her phone scrolling through social media. Totally ignoring me. That was until she came across a particular video.   
Y/N: hey Peter look this guy is all over the internet   
She showed me her phone. The guy was in a blue, red and black hoodie shooting a web out of his wrist and swinging away.   
Peter: crap   
Y/N: what   
Peter: I um left my textbook at school   
Y/N: we can go back   
Peter: nah it's alright   
If y/n found out about my 'secrect', she would definitely start worring andasking questions. It would distract her too much from school. She doesn't need anything more on her plate. It's now even harder to keep that secrect now that I'm all over YouTube.


	11. Chapter 11

Tony's POV

Tony: Happy, have you seen this kid lately   
I showed him a video that had taken the internet by swarm.   
Happy: yeah it's everywhere   
Tony: well you know about my 'spies' around and I got this kid's identity and I want to recruit him   
Happy: a kid?   
Tony: he looks promising  
Happy: let me say that again, you want to recruit a kid  
Tony: well I'll consider it more  
Happy: you should consider it very much   
Tony: can you at least pick him up   
Happy: fine, but I'm not encouraging him or anything  
Tony: I'll text you the details later

Peter's POV

I was sitting by myself because y/n had gone to the bathroom. My phone started to ring. It was an unkown number. I decided to just pick it up anyway.   
Peter: uh who is this   
Tony: Tony Stark   
Peter: yeah yeah very funny  
Tony: no I am the real Tony Stark   
Peter, his voice going up a few octives: you are like my role model   
Tony: ok, ok calm down kid   
Peter, his voice still quite high: why are you calling me   
Tony: I need you to come to my office   
Peter: your office?! Do you want me to come now   
Tony: no, stay at school, I'll have someone pick you up   
Peter: ok, who is it   
Tony: I'll see you then   
Peter: wait no I have so many questions   
He hung up. I just looked at my phone. Mr Stark just called me, me!! I'm never getting rid of this phone. y/n came back.   
Peter: y/n! Guess what   
Y/N: why are you so excited?   
Peter: Tony Stark just called me   
Y/N: yeah right   
Peter: here look   
Y/N: that's just a number   
Peter: but its his phone number  
Y/N: you have no proof   
Peter: I do   
Y/N: where is it then   
Peter: one of his guys is going to pick me up after school   
Y/N: I'll believe it when I see it


	12. Chapter 12

Peter's POV

I waited all day, ignoring most teachers and blowing off any work I had to do.   
Y/N: Peter you haven't done anything today  
Peter: I've got more important stuff on my mind  
Y/N: he isn't going to show up   
Peter: he is, when the bell goes I'll show you  
The anticipated bell finally rang. I was so excited to prove y/n wrong I was almost running.   
Peter: see look   
Y/N: the big black limo  
Peter: yeah let's go   
Y/N: didn't May ever tell you not to go into stranger's cars   
Peter: she said not to go near then unless they were Mr Stark   
Y/N: Peter I'm telling you it's not him   
Peter: and I'm telling you it is   
I grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to the car. The driver put down the window.   
Peter: Mr Stark its an honour to meet you   
Happy: no I'm Happy   
Peter: Oh I'm excited   
Happy: no I mean my name is Happy, Happy Hogan  
Peter: Oh, I get it  
Happy: now get in the back kid, just you  
Peter: well I got to go  
Y/N: I told you it wasn't Mr Stark   
Peter: close enough, I'll see you later   
Y/N: just try not to get kiddnapped

Peter: so are you like Mr Stark's assistant?   
Happy: just sit tight  
Peter: is this your car   
Happy: no   
Peter: am I allowed to touch this?   
Happy: I'm putting up the privacy screen now, don't brake anything   
Peter: ok bye

Peter: I can't believe I'm at Stark Industries   
Happy: come on we don't have time for sight seeing   
Happy took me into the building. People in suits and brief cases. They looked very serious and too busy for me to ask them questions so I held back the temptation. Happy took me up to the reception desk. I wasn't tall enough for the desk so I had to hold the desk with my fingers and stand up on my tippy toes just to see over the desk.   
Receptionist: is that your child?  
Happy: no he's um, Stark wants him   
Peter: I aM nOt a cHild, I am 15   
Receptionist: then why are you so small   
Peter: I was born this way   
Happy: come on kid, this way   
Next he took me to a glass evlavator. It was amazing going up seeing everyone get smaller as we went up. I didn't realise the doors had opened until Happy was half way out the elevator. I stood in front of a magical door. It read "Tony Stark" in golden letters. I'm not ready for this. But I have to be. I was going to meet 'the' Tony Stark.


	13. Chapter 13

Peter's POV

Happy knocked on the door. I held my breath.   
Happy: just try not to freak out or do anything weird   
Peter: I'll try  
The door opened. I walked into an office lined with devices and technology I could only imagine in my wildest dreams. The back wall was a huge glass window showing a breathe taking view of the city. In front of the window was a rather large wooden desk with Tony Stark sitting at it waiting for me to finish looking around.   
Peter: woah   
Tony: you get used to it   
Peter: so um why do you want me?   
Tony: I wanted to show you something   
He clicked a few buttons and a video of me swinging around the city in my homemade suit.   
Tony: I believe this is you  
Peter: what are you talking about, I could never do that. That is a man in there  
Tony: you sure   
Peter: positively   
He folded his arms on the desk and stared at me.   
Tony: you know Pete, I have my 'ways' of finding out things   
Peter: do you have like spy ninjas around the city  
Tony: no just hidden cameras  
Peter: well you cameras are wrong   
Tony: you know what come with me   
Peter: where are we going  
Tony: somewhere special   
Mr Stark got up out of his chair, came up to me, put his hand and my shoulder and walked me out the door. I didn't say anything, to be honest I couldn't say anything, I was too busy thinking that Tony Stark is touching my shoulder. We went back into the glass elevator and we went even higher. To the top floor.   
Peter: what's up here?  
Tony: you'll see   
The doors opened and revealed that we were on the roof of the tower.   
Peter: it's nice up here, why are we here again   
Tony: I just wanted to show you the view, come here   
Mr Stark took me right to the edge.   
Tony: I'm going to ask you one more time, are you that spider guy?  
Peter: I'm telling you no   
Tony: well I'm sorry that I'm doing this but...  
He turned his back to the edge, held out his hands and leant back over the edge. Luckily I always had my web shooters hidden under my sleeve otherwise he would've fallen to his doom. Before he even fell two storeys I caught him.   
Peter: why did you do that?!   
Tony: because I knew you would catch me   
Peter: but what if I wasn't Spider-Man?   
Tony: my suit would've caught me  
Peter: what suit?  
Tony: did you ever stop and think that I am Iron Man?   
He moved his jacket and tie revealing his chest plate.   
Peter: woah I get to meet Iron Man and Tony Stark in the same day   
Tony: now that we have broken the ice, I have an offer, in exchange for you dealing with all the crime down there, I'll upgrade your stuff  
Peter: what do you mean by upgrade   
Tony: I'll show you later, just consider my offer   
Peter: I'll consider it when I see the upgrades   
Tony: I'll give you a call   
Peter: do you want my number   
Tony: say that again slowly   
Peter: oh before I forget can I get a photo, my friends doesn't believe I'm up here  
Tony: make it quick   
I gave him my phone, he held it up and gave a quick smile before I was ready but it was good enough.  
Tony: now run along   
Mr Stark is going to upgrade my stuff, of course I was going to take his offer. I just wanted to seem cool.


	14. Chapter 14

Y/N's POV

Y/N: So how was Mr Stark?  
Peter: he was so cool   
Y/N: wait so you actually met him  
Peter: where did you think I went   
Y/N: You went into Stark Tower?  
Peter: I have a photo   
Y/N: show me   
He took out his phone and showed you the photo of Mr Stark smiling and Peter half smiling and screaming.   
Y/N: what are you doing?  
Peter: I wasn't ready   
Y/N: so what did he want?  
Peter: Oh um he wanted to offer me an internship   
Y/N: woah an internship, how did you score one of those  
Peter: I guess I'm just amazing   
Y/N: keep dreaming Parker

Y/N: you better show up in classes now  
Peter: I might make an appearance

Peter's POV

I was at y/n's. Helping her with homework and also low-key waiting for Mr Starks call.   
Y/N: I know what your doing  
Peter: what I'm doing nothing  
Y/N: your just waiting for Mr Stark to call   
Peter: guilty   
Y/N: well answer it   
Peter: what   
Y/N: he is calling, answer it   
I freaked out and frantically grabbed my phone   
Peter: hello!   
Tony: why are you shouting   
Peter: because I'm so excited to see the stuff you made me   
Tony: come to my office, alone. Just tell the receptionist your here to see me   
Peter: I'm coming over right now   
Y/N: off you go, get that internship

Receptionist: it's you again   
Peter: uh hi Miss, I am here to see Mr Stark   
Receptionist: top floor   
She handed me a name tag and pointed me towards the elevator. The thrill of riding in the elevator had gone now that this was the third time in it. Once again I knocked on the magical door and a voice came from inside the office. I entered.   
Tony: so Pete, how about my offer?   
Peter: I accept Mr Stark, but can I see the upgrades?   
Tony: you know you can call me Tony right?   
Peter: but I've gotten used to Mr Stark   
Tony: all you need is in this briefcase   
On his desk was a silver case.   
Tony: you can change in here   
He pressed a button and a doorway appeared in a bookshelf. I was mesmerized. But I came back to my senses and took the case. It was quite heavy, what the hell was in it. The doorway lead into a secrect lab, the door closed behind me. I found a clear bench and layed down the case and opened. It unfolded revealing a brand new Spider-Man suit, web shooters and everything. This was amazing. A voice came from the ceiling.   
Tony: we don't have all day, stop gawking and try it out  
Peter: ok ceilin- I mean Mr Stark   
It was sleek and comfortable. High definition vision, maps and even acces to criminal records. My web shooters were now black, thin and could be compacted into black cuffs so that I could always have them on standby and people wouldn't be as suspicous. He had come up with thousands of different web combinations. Now I felt like a real superhero. I went up to where the door was. Gave a small knock and it reopened.   
Tony: how do you like it?   
Peter: it's amazing, this is the greatest thing to ever happen to me.   
Peter: does this make me an Avenger now?!  
Tony: most definitely not, your like 13  
Peter: 15  
Tony: but I'm guessing you want to try it out?   
But I was already heading up to the roof.   
Peter: thanks Mr Stark!


	15. Chapter 15

Y/N's POV

I always had a constant headache. But I felt stronger. I didn't like this feeling, it was like I was just going to break loose at anything that annoyed me. Peter apparently didn't have much time after school to hang out. We had the walk home and that would be all I would see if him. He said he had the Stark internship. Fair enough.   
Y/N: why can't we hang out anymore?   
Peter: I wish I could, I really do but I have the Stark Internship  
Peter: I'll see tomorrow   
Y/N: bye   
When you got home you weren't in the mood for much.   
Y/M: y/n, how was school   
Y/N: fine   
Y/M: what is wrong   
Y/N: I am not in the mood, I'm going to get some stupid homework done   
You went straight up to your room. Dumping your bag on the ground. You fell back on your bed, your headache still sore as ever. You looked out your window to see someone swining around the city in the distance. The temptation of staying like this was ignored and you got out your homework. Math was painful. You constantly took breaks, it was much easier having Peter around because he knew what he was doing, in fact he was doing grade 12 math. At one point you just threw your head back and groaned. Something felt different. You looked back at your desk and the pen you were using was suspended a few inches above your desk. How? You had no idea, you circled for any strings. There were none. You examined even closer. You grabbed it out of mid air. Nothing happened. The pen was normal. "Maybe this was me," you thought. It's like the same thing with the bricks and the dodgeball. You put the pen back on the desk, concentrated really hard on the pen. Nothing happened to it. You looked around your desk and everything that wasn't nailed down was hovering a few inches in the air. This was amazing. Except you couldn't control it. It just happened when you were either afriad of angry. At least you could defend yourself


	16. Chapter 16

Peter's POV

I felt bad for ditching y/n. But my crime fighting duties came first. It felt weird having another personalitly, usually I didn't talk to people I wouldn't normally talk to and I was just an inrovert. But when I put on the suit I was a whole different person, witty, quirky, confident and not afraid to talk to strangers and make jokes I wouldn't normally make. It was like a new side of me had came out. Almost every person in Queens knew their friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man. I was all over the internet and had done tv interviews. In one life I was a nobody and in another I was the one of the most well known person in Queens but no one knew who I was. So I was famous without the benefits of being famous. It was just like any other afternoon scouting the city and waving to crowds of fans, but I saw a speeding car and went straight for it.

Y/N's POV

Ever since you discovered what you could do you felt much more safer. Just knowing what ever happened you would be safe. You even tried training yourself. You tried lifting paper, tissues and match sticks but you only managed to lift up a tissue, not even a match stick. You guessed you had to be in mortal danger to lift bigger stuff. A few days after that you had a wonderful idea. What better way to train mind powers than to bend spoons. You quickly borrowed a spoon from the kitchen and locked yourself in your room where you sat on your bed. You found that the best way to acess the will power was to hold two fingers to your temple. It took a hour of hard-core concentrating to even get a little twitch. You decided to go out for a walk to clear your mind. Even though the streets were busy you found tranquillity in the bustle of real life. So much so that you weren't quite paying attention when you crossed the road and saw a blur of red and blue flew past


	17. Chapter 17

Peter's POV

I didn't see who I had saved until she was safe. It was y/n. If she heard Spider-Man's voice she would notice who it was so I put on a disguise.   
Peter, in a low voice: you alright?   
Y/N: watch out!   
I wasn't paying attention and we were about to run into a huge metal sign. y/n curled up in my arms and we braced for impact but the sign was gone, in fact it had been bent backwards. Solid metal bent in a matter of seconds.   
Y/N: Oh I've done it again   
Peter: wait you did that?   
Y/N: it's a habit of mine  
Peter: so you just bend metal on a daily basis?  
Y/N: and other stuff  
How come y/n never told me about this? I was her best and only friend. We tell each other everything. But the Spider-Man thing is a different story. I think its time for y/n to know who's behind the mask. I took her up to a secluded building.   
Y/N: what are you doing?   
Peter: something I should have done ages ago

Y/N's POV

Spider-Man stood back. He reached up and grabbed his mask. He pulled it off. It was Peter under the mask.   
Y/N: Peter! What are you doing?   
Peter: what are you doing?! Bending metal   
Y/N: you mean telekinesis   
Peter: what ever, why didn't you tell me. We tell each other everything  
You could tell he regeted it right after he said it.   
Y/N: tell each other everything hmm...   
Peter: look this is different, this is bigger  
Y/N: out of all the people I thought you'd tell this to, I would've been the first person you'd tell   
Peter: look I really wanted to tell you but Mr Stark made me swear not to tell a soul...  
Y/N: Tony Stark knows?! What about the internship?   
Peter: well this is kinda is the internship   
Y/N: more lies   
Peter: I never meant for you to find out like this   
Y/N: when were you going to tell me?  
Peter: I was going to eventually   
Y/N: look I can't do this anymore   
You left him up there, mask in hand, regretting he didn't tell you earlier.

Peter's POV

I regret doing that. I should've told her sooner. Now she was never going to talk to me again. But what was all this telekinesis stuff about since when could she move stuff with her mind? I just wished we would talk it out. But that was never going to happen.


	18. Chapter 18

Peter's POV

All I could do now is ask the only person I could for advice, Mr Stark. Normally you would go to May, but in this incidence I couldn't tell May th at I was Spider-Man. She would worry too much and stop me from doing it. So I swung down to Stark Tower. I snuck in from the roof and through the air vents and into his office. When I came jumping out of the roof he wasn't surprised he looked like he was waiting for me.  
Peter: how did you know?  
Tony: I-  
Peter: was it the ninja spies?   
Tony: again, I don't have ninja spies and I put a tracker in your suit  
Peter: well you should get ninjas   
Tony: so what brings you here kid?   
Peter: I need some advice   
Tony: look I'm not that great with giving 'advice' I have some friends that could help you  
Peter: I would most definitely want to meet your friends   
Tony: I'll meet you in the car with Happy  
I headed for the door.   
Tony: you might wanna change   
Right in cue the secrect lab opened up.   
Peter: yeah right.

It felt amazing to sit in the back of a car with Mr Stark. I had so many questions.   
Peter: how many cars do you own   
Tony: 16   
Peter: how many buildings do you own   
Tony: 11, including this one on your right.   
I looked out the window to see the aclaimed Avengers Facility.   
Peter: woahh   
Tony: pretty great huh   
Peter: this is like the greatest day of my life, you know except for my problem   
It was a huge estate by a river with several hangers, training centres and living quarters. Happy parked the car in the main hanger and I was almost jumping out of my seat to see the place. The hanger had 5 jets in it, all of them looked way more advanced than the normal ones.   
Peter: can I fly one?   
Tony: not yet, this way   
He took me out of the hanger which was kind of disappointing but you could see the rest of the facility now. Mr Stark took me down a long corridor and at the end was two large frosted glass pane doors with the shadows of a large group of people.

 


	19. Chapter 18

Peter's POV

The doors opened. I recognised the group of people instantly.   
Peter: woah you guys must be the Avengers!   
Nat: Tony, you never told us you had a son   
Tony: he's not my s- never mind   
Peter: I've never had a father before  
Steve: I'm sure Tony will be up to the task   
Tony: I am not his- I'm just gonna leave you to it   
Nat: so who are you   
Peter: I'm Peter Parker, your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man   
Bruce: Tony never mentioned anything about a new Avenger   
Peter: well I'm on more of an internship   
Wanda: well you seem nice enough, are you like 12 or something   
Peter: I'm 15   
Steve: you don't look it   
Nat: you can't talk your like 100   
Bruce: so why did Tony bring you here?   
Peter: he said he wasn't good at giving advice so he sent me to you guys   
Wanda: I've got this guys   
Nat: yeah I'm not that good with 'feelings'   
Bruce: I can say otherwise  
Nat give Bruce a death stare. Wanda out her arm around my shoulder and took me into another room. It was dimly lit but the slightly open curtains let in enough light.   
Wanda: so what's your problem?   
Peter: well there is this girl y/n...  
Wanda: is she like your girlfriend   
I had never thought of her like that.   
Peter: no no, we are just friends. Anyway, I didn't tell her about me being Spider-Man and we tell each other everything, we I saved her from being hit by a car we almost got hit a sign but she had these telekinetic abilities and bent the sign-  
Wanda: what, she has telekinesis?   
Peter: yeah   
Wanda: does Tony know  
Peter: no...  
Wanda: go on   
Peter: so I took her up to a roof top and revealed my identity, she didn't take it well and was really angry with me from keeping it from her. But she hid her abilities from me too  
Wanda: I think you should just approach her about it, you know, just ask her for her forgiveness   
Peter: thanks I'll give it a try   
Wanda: so are you gonna stay around?   
Peter: yeah I might ask Steve for a grand tour   
Wanda: good luck  
I got up and when I did, the weight of what I should do lifted away. It felt good. As I left the room I could hear Wanda whisper something but I ignored it.

Wanda's POV

So now there is this random girl who has telekinesis. Why hasn't Peter told anyone yet. I guess he is still new to this kinda stuff. But I should definitely let Tony know. I got out my phone and texted Happy.  
Wanda: where is Tony   
Happy: Stark Tower, why?   
Wanda: I need to tell him something urgently


	20. Chapter 20

Tony's POV

I got a call from Wanda, must be an emergency, she never calls me.   
Tony: what's up?   
Wanda: you know that girl Peter always hangs out with   
Tony: what about her   
Wanda: Peter just told me she has telekinesis   
Tony: maybe I should check her out   
Wanda: let me handle this   
Tony: why should I   
Wanda: well who's the one with similar abilities?   
Tony: fine, go ahead

Wanda's POV

Tony texted me some rough locations and I was on my way. I decided to skip asking Peter more as I felt that he would just escalate things more. Maybe just telling her that I was a friend of Peter's would do the trick and show her that I've been through what she has, would show her that I mean no harm. I arrived at the first address. Looked normal enough. Hedges pruned to perfection and grass a healthy looking green. There were no cars in the driveway so I guess she was home alone. I knocked on the door softly. A girl around fifteen answered, she had shoulder length soft brown hair and bright blue eyes.   
Y/N: who are you   
Wanda: hi I'm Wanda, I'm a friend of Peter's   
I stuck out mt hand for her to shake. She completely ignored it.   
Y/N: what do you want?   
Wanda: to help you   
Y/N: with what?  
Wanda: with your abilities   
Y/N: if you mean math then-   
Wanda: no   
I used my powers levitate a few of the pebbles from the garden a few feet in the air.   
Y/N: so you can do it too  
Wanda: a little different, more energy manipulation   
Wanda: but I can help you control and understand what's happening to you   
Y/N: wait how do you know Peter?   
Wanda: well I am an Avenger...  
Y/N: so Peter is an Avenger now? Not that I care   
Wanda: I'll take you back to Mr Stark and we will go from there   
I took y/n back to my car. I asked her a few questions on the way.   
Wanda: so when did you discover-  
She had now obviously become more comfortable around me because she cut me off  
Y/N: when I got mugged on the street   
Wanda: pretty lucky  
Wanda: what can you do so far   
Y/N: it mainly happens when I frightened I angry but if I concentrate really hard I can just lift small objects up   
Wanda: well at least you've made some progress   
Y/N: did you go through the same thing as me?   
Wanda: more or less   
From the start when I first met her, from a defensive teen to asking questions left right and centre, she really seemed like she wanted my help.


	21. Chapter 21

Tony's POV

I had called Peter up to a living room in the Facility to tell him about the news with y/n. I didn't want him to freak out, I don't want him to leave, I kinda like him.   
Tony: so Pete, Wanda told me about y/n...  
Peter: oh no please don't bring her into this   
Tony: no no it's ok, we are here to help her   
Peter: I just don't think she has forgiven me yet   
Tony: well give you a chance to get that sorted, just trust me alright?   
Peter: fine but on one condition  
I just knew he was going to say something like this   
Tony: what is it   
Peter: I want to see you and your suit   
Tony: ok ok, I'm glad you agreed because she should be here any minute   
Peter: but what if I had said no?   
Tony: I would have sorted it when I came to it

Y/N's POV

This was not how I expected my day to go. Normally while mum was at work I would just chill around the house, maybe cook up some popcorn and set up Netflix. Now I'm in a car with a woman I don't even know, but I have to trust her, she can help me. I didn't know where she was taking me, maybe to the Avengers Facility, It looked like we were going up state. Once we drove out of a bushy lookin area I knew where we were. The Avengers Facility was huge. Several hangers and other buildings. Wanda drove into one of the hangers. I guess the expensive Audi next to is belonged to Me Stark. Then I saw him, up on the scaffolding standing next to Peter. I wasn't in the mood to talk to Peter. Wanda took me up to Mr Stark and we went into a lounge room. Mr Stark gave Peter a signal and he went off somewhere.   
Tony: Wanda told me about your abilities   
Y/N: so you can help me?   
Tony: yeah but we need to find out why this happened first   
Y/N: how we are going to do that   
Tony: I have some friends, but I think you and Peter need to have a chat  
Y/N: wait no-   
Peter walked in the room as Tony left.   
Y/N: go away  
Peter: y/n please listen   
You turned away from him, ignoring him.


	22. Chapter 22

Y/N's POV

Peter: y/n, I'm really sorry about not telling you, I just didn't want you to get caught up in it all  
He really was sorry and Peter had been my only friend for life. I had to forgive him..  
Y/N: I know Pete, I don't know what's I was thinking. I wasn't thinking, it was your own secret to tell   
Peter: I missed you   
He came in and hugged me.   
Peter: let's go tell Mr Stark   
Y/N: he said something about going somewhere   
Peter: he told me it's a surprise but Bruce let it slip that it's very secret   
Y/N: sounds fun   
Peter took you back to Mr Stark and he explained that where you were going could not be told to anyone else, while you approached a jet. It was sleek and black so it could easily be concealed in the dark. Aboard was very modern and technological. Peter was amazed as usual and gawking at everything.   
Peter: can I press this?   
Tony: unless you want to blow up the entire hanger  
Peter: woah, I wanna press it now   
Tony: nah it's actually just for the seat warmers   
Y/N: ooo please press it

It was a long flight, but you guessed it would've been longer in a normal plane. You and Peter looked out the front windscreen. A vast barren savannah.   
Y/N: are we in Africa?   
Tony: you are correct   
Peter: why   
Tony: you'll see   
Ten or so minutes later you reached a mountain surrounded by a forest. Tony began to fly into the forest.   
Peter: what are you doing we are going to crash?!  
Tony: hold up   
You had an urge to grab the controls and fly up to safety.   
But when the jet was about hit the trees that glitched like a hologram. Before you knew it you were looking at a massive city.


	23. Chapter 23

Peter's POV

Peter: wait this should be a forest, where are we?  
Tony: in the city of Wakanda   
Y/N: did I just see a flying car?   
Tony: these are very advanced people   
Peter: is this were your from?   
Tony: huh I wish   
Tony: just hold on we are landing  
This was one awesome city, huge towers as far as I could see and they all looked like they were from 10 years into the future. Mr Stark landed the jet on some kind of royal landing bay. From inside another building came out a group of people, one was wearing black robe with golden highlights, another was a woman with tattooed head and the last was a girl that looked out are with two buns. The bottom of the jet opened up and we exited.   
T'Challa: it's good to see you again friend   
Tony: it's always a pleasure   
Peter: uh who is this   
T'Challa: let me introduce myself, I am T'Challa, king of Wakanda and the Black Panther. This is Okoye and my little sister, Shuri  
She gave me a wave and a smile. I slowly waved back. y/n was still admiring the city that stood around us. I wasn't paying much attention to Mr Stark and T'Challa, I was too busy looking at the exquisite battle amour and decorations in the hallways. We soon reached what looked like an underground lab. Shuri looked right at home here.   
Y/N: Peter this place is amazing   
Peter: I know, I still can't believe I'm here   
Tony: y/n, Shuri is gonna run a few test on you  
Peter: what do you mean by tests  
Shuri: just a simple blood test  
T'Challa: don't worry I trust her with my life.  
y/n sat upon the bench and Shuri got out a needle, found a vein and slowly stuck it in. I wasn't a big fan of needles so I looked away. When the needle was out of sight I looked again. Shuri put the blood in a special machine and examined a screen.   
Y/N: so what's up with my blood?  
Tony: anything interesting?   
Shuri: it looks as if her cells have evolved, mutated   
Peter: cool   
T'Challa: not so cool until we figure out more   
Shuri: we will provide you with shelter and some places to train y/n's new powers   
I could tell Shuri was excited, a massive grin was planted on her face.   
Peter: but we have school   
Y/N: and you want to go?  
Peter: good point   
T'Challa: now that business has been taken care of, we can begin the grand tour   
Shuri: this part is my favourite   
y/n got off the bench and joined the others, I quickly caught up to Shuri and walked next to her. But I was too nervous to talk to her.


	24. Chapter 24

Y/N's POV

Shuri and T'Challa took us out to the huge paddock of farm lands. Peter had looked like he had never seen a farm before, mostly because he had never left Queens what so ever.   
Shuri: have you ever seen a farm before?   
Peter: I've never seen a paddock before   
Y/N: you know where food comes from right   
Peter: yeah from the back of May's car  
Shuri: really??  
Peter: I'm kidding guys   
Y/N: I knew you were smarter than that   
Shuri: how smart?   
Y/N: he's in all the top classes with straight A's   
Peter blushed, he didn't like people bragging about his intelligence.   
Shuri: I know I few things as well  
Shuri gave us a wink.   
Peter: please tell me you have a secret lab!   
Shuri: does an underground one count?   
Y/N: that is so cool!   
Shuri: I'll take you down to it when we go on the tour   
Shuri showed us were we would be staying. It was sort of a super modern house, but with a really homy feeling to it. Luckily it had three bedrooms, each with their own bathroom and a rather large pool out the back.   
Peter: this place looks more expensive than I am   
Y/N: I know if kinda feels like we are rich now   
Shuri: you get that from time to time   
We dumped out stuff in our rooms and I could swear I heard Peter jumping on his bed.   
Shuri: we ready to go to by the lab   
Peter: ready as I'll ever be to go into a underground lab  
For an underground lab it look spotless. Polished concrete floors and different cabinets filled with finished projects. It looked like a lab from 30 years into the future. You went over to a big black suit that was displayed.   
Y/N: what's this?   
Shuri: my latest project, the Black Panther suit   
Peter: the one that T'Challa wears  
Y/N: epic   
Shuri: T'Challa and Tony are ready for you Y/N   
Peter: see you later Shuri  
Shuri: actually would you mind staying behind I need some help   
Peter: no problem   
Shuri: they are down the hall on your right   
Y/N: wish me luck   
Shuri and Peter seemed to be acting weird with each other, but I guess because they have only just met. You walked in to see Tony and T'Challa.   
Tony: you ready?   
Y/N: well I don't really have a choice


	25. Chapter 25

Y/N's POV

Y/N: just to let you know, I'm going to try my best   
Tony: I know you will, but just really focus, ok?   
You nodded in reply. Tony and T'Challa had set up a chamber for you, padding covering most surfaces, a table was in the middle of the room. It had a book on the middle of it.   
T'Challa: just try and lift up that book   
Y/N: I'll do my best   
As usual you put two of your fingers to your temple, held out your other hand in the general direction of the book. This was the hardest you had ever concentrated, most things you lifted were just pens and paper but a book was much harder. Nothing happened.   
Y/N: I'm trying my best   
Tony: maybe just try using both hands   
Y/N: it usually works bet-  
T'Challa: trust him   
Y/N: I'll give it a shot   
Just as you were about to try again, Peter and Shuri walked in. Peter looked you in the eyes and smiled. You didn't even notice but the book floated 5 feet in the air. When you raised what you had done, you blushed and the book fell back down to the table. Peter's eyes had now changed to amazement.   
Tony: go, give it another try   
By the time and hour had passed you had been able to move several objects including rocks, chairs and tables. From the small snippets of the conversation Tony, T'Challa and Shuri we're having, they had heaps of research already.  
Peter: wow, Y/N, that's so cool!   
Y/N: It's not amazing but it is pretty cool   
Peter: it kinda makes my powers look stupid   
Y/N: don't think like that, you saved me, remember   
Peter: If you train hard enough, I could ask Mr Stark to make you a suit and we could fight crime together   
Y/N: I don't think he will do that   
Peter: Look we can train together and we'll see how it goes   
Y/N: You realise I can only just lift heavy objects   
Peter: But from what I saw, I believe you can do more   
Y/N: You always know what to say   
You hugged him tightly.


	26. Chapter 26

Peter's POV

It was decided, after dinner y/n and I would sneak off and train in private so that when we get back to Queens, we can show Mr Stark that she can help me out. On our first night, dinner was in a huge dinning hall, every few plates was a tall candle. There was all kinds of food laid out from pork to steak to baked potatoes. It very much reminded me of when I read about Harry's first time in the Great Hall with the start of term feast. I just couldn't wait to dig in. From one look at me and y/n eating, Mr Stark gave us a quick crash course in table etiquette. How to hold our untesils, which side they go on our plates and which place to put our knives and forks when we were done (fork on the middle and knife in the outside with the blade facing inwards, diagonally in your plate by the way). I felt very fancy by the end of it all, but not sure I would remember it all for the next night.   
After dinner right before me and y/n were going to sneak off Shuri approached me.   
Peter: abort mission, I'll catch up later   
I whispered to y/n, turning around to see Shuri.   
Peter: what's up?   
Shuri: I need to talk to you in private  
Peter: sure   
We walked out to a garden. The moon lit our path.   
Peter: what's on your mind?   
Shuri: I've been thinking about this for a while and I've made a decision   
Peter: is it about what invention you are going to make next?   
She was now talking softly.   
Shuri: no... it's my feelings for you   
I was not expecting this, what do I say? No one has ever told me they like me, let alone love me. Except for May, but that's different. And to top things a off I think I have feelings for y/n. So I had to kinda have to make a decision right now. I just didn't want to hurt Shuri.   
Peter: Shuri look, I like you too but I think I have feelings for y/n and I need to sort those out first. I'm really sorry   
Shuri: oh, well that's fine. I hope it all works out between you two   
She walked off, leaving me in the garden alone. I felt bad about what happened, but it was for the best. Now I had to find y/n and never tell her this


	27. Chapter 27

Peter's POV

Y/N: what did Shuri need?   
Peter: umm just some science advice  
I couldn't help my voice going high when I lied.   
Y/N: I can tell when your lying, your voice gets all high  
Crap. May as well tell her now.  
Peter: she told me she had feelings for me   
Y/N: aww that's so cute, did you say you liked her back?   
Peter: no  
Y/N: why not, it looked like you liked her, being all sciencey with her   
Peter: because I like a girl at school  
It wasn't technically a lie, y/n goes to school.

After training I thought y/n was ready.   
Peter: y/n you are now ready, let's go ask Me Stark   
Y/N: you really think I'm ready   
Peter: sure your like the best telekynietic person I know   
y/n tool my hand and we ran down the halls down to one of the labs they had provided for us. I softly knocked on the door.   
Tony: come in   
He was at work on a bench, sparks flying everywhere.   
Tony: what's up?   
Peter: well... y/n and I have been training and I think she could help me on the battle field   
Tony: for a start your not on a battlefield, they're streets and I don't want to be putting her in danger as well   
Y/N: but I want to help  
Tony: no is my final answer   
Peter: please Mr Stark...  
Tony: you can't change my mind  
Y/N: come on Peter, let's go   
We had failed but I wanted to persuade him. But y/n pulled me away.   
Y/N: looks like it's not meant to be  
Peter: it's not over yet  
Peter: I have an idea


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> starting a new writing style

Y/N's POV

"This better not be anything bad, Peter," you warned him. From the look in his eyes, you could tell his was plotting something.

"Don't worry we aren't breaking any laws, just seeing a friend," assured Peter with a cheeky smile.

Once he took you under ground you knew who you were seeing. Shuri.

"Is everything alright?" asked Shuri, surprised to see you and Peter down in her lab.

"We need you to make y/n a suit?" asked Peter, sounding like she was going to say no.

"I'm always up for a challenge," said Shuri excitedly, already getting to work.

"Peter, you never told me we were going behind Mr Starks back," you hissed at him.

"Do you want this or not?" hissed back Peter.

"I'm blaming this on you," you muttered, going over to Shuri to get measurements.

"Are you two like a superhero team now?" asked Shuri while takinf my height.

"I guess so," you answered her, not really having any plans for how this would play out.

"Any preferences?" she asked referring to my suit.

"Something that is easily accessible," you replied, after thinking for a quick second.

"Luckily I have developed this new shrink technology, so I can store your suit in an accessory," she explained.

"Uh would you be able to do that with my suit?" asked Peter stuttering from the background.

"Haha, I knew you would ask that," laughed Shuri.

Peter pulled out his suit from his backpack shamefully.

"There's no shame in asking Peter," you laughed. You and Shuri seemed to get on well now.

A few hours later; which surprised both you and Peter that it was done so quickly, considering you we're leaving in the morning, Shuri had finished your suit. When you first saw it, it's was like black micro-fibres, with different designs on it. Sleek and comfortable.

"The fibres are woven in with vibranuim, so it's practically bullet proof," showed Shuri.

"Woah," awed Peter.

"You can try it on," she offered, tapping the bracket on the mannequins wrist and it shrunk back into the braclet and she chucked it to you.

You put it on and tapped it. The suit covered your body. It was a comfortable as it look and it looked kinda stylish with the matching black mask.

"And your suit is ready too Peter," said Shuri passing him his web shooters. He put them on and activated them which made his suit activate as well.

"Thank you so much, Shuri," thanked Peter sincercfully.

"Your always welcome," she smiled.

"See you next time," you waved goodbye.

"See ya,"


	29. Chapter 29

Peter's POV

"You and y/n ready kid?" asked Mr Stark, suitcase in hand.

We both looked at each other, each thinking the same thing.

"If you mean, kinda sad that we are leaving this cool place, then yes, I am ready," I replied confidently hiding the fact I would really miss Shuri, even with our awkward conversation.

"Let's just go before he begs us not to leave," y/n told Mr Stark, beggining to head into the jet. I followed slowly behind.

"Bye Peter!" called out Shuri at last.

"I'm really gonna miss you!" I yelled back just before Mr Stark dragged me into the jet.

As we took off we all waved to T'Challa and Shuri through the windscreen. I was really gonna miss them.

"Best if you take a nap, we have a long trip ahead of us," advised Mr Stark.

He had a good point, I didn't get much sleep last night, I was thinking about what we did in the lab with Shuri. I guessed that y/n had the same problem as me from the bags under her arms.

I woke up an hour later to the Brooklyn skyline ahead of us. Mr Stark noticed us getting up.

"When we get back I'll organise you two a ride him," he told us, basically reading my mind, as I was just about to ask that question.

"What should we tell our parents?" y/n asked me, she rubbed her eyes, still trying to fully awaken.

"I'm just tellimg May that I have a Stark internship with you," I explained to y/n.

"I should do the same so our stories match up," y/n told me standing up and stretching one last time.

We landed back in the Avengers Facility hanger and Happy was there to greet us.

"Just keep practicing what you've learned and I'll get Wanda to teach you more advanced stuff," Mr Stark insructed y/n.

"And Peter, try not to get into any trouble," he sighed. I put on a guilty face.

"Come on you two, I don't have all day," hurried Happy opening the back door for us.

Me and y/n sat in the back seat and watching the green rush last until it turned grey. May was going to be so worried when I get back. When Haplu dropped me off I walked up the stairs composing myself and knocked on the door.

"Peter! Where have you been?!" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around me tightly.

"Sorry May, but good news. I now have a Stark Internship with y/n!" I lied pushing her off me before my spine broke.

"That's great Peter, just tell me before you go missing for a few day," May warned me taking me back inside.

Thank god she believed me, I usually am a horrible liar. As usual May has already shipped up something for dinner.

"So what do you do for this Stark guy?" asked May interested in who Mr Stark was in general.

"Umm just normal intern stuff, coffee runs, the works," I told her, helping myself to mash potato.

"Well at least it will look good on your resume, " laughed May, joining me at the round table. I just swallowed thickly, not feeling so good lying to May.


	30. Chapter 30

Peter's POV

I woke up with y/n being the first thing on my mind. I quickly changed out of my boxers and tripped on my school bag which gave me a bruise on my forehead. I didn't even notice that I had my shirt on backwards until May mentioned it to me while was inhaling my breakfast.

Before I left the house I almost left my suit on my desk.

"Why are you in such a hurry today?" asked May while I dashed into my room and grabbed my web shooters which had my suit inside of it.

"You know, just excited about school again," I told her rushing out the door.

I only just heard her say 'that's unusual' as I was already sprinting down the stairs.

"Whoah Peter slow down," warner y/n as I almost knocked her over.

"You look like you just ran a marathon," she calmed me down.

"Sorry, I was just so excited about our first team up," I panted, doing fake punches in the air. We were both walking at a normal pace.

"Maybe just save all that energy until to fight," she laughed putting her hand around my fits and intertwining her fingers with mine.

I couldn't help but feel giddy and put on a stupid grin on my face. My cheeks were bright pink.

Only some people were muttering things about us when we walked down the corridors. But to be fair we were away for like three days. I heard some people say that we hooked up but y/n thought it was disgusting that people would gossip about that.

Y/N's POV

Peter had caused you to be late to PE because he had accidently activated his suit and sprinted down to the bathroom before anyone saw.

"Oi we're have you two love birds been, hooking up again I see!" yelled Flash from the other side of the gym.

Peter wasn't the best in these situations so you were was about the yell something back but someone beat you too it.

"For your information, we weren't hooking up, we were with Mr Stark because we have an internship with him!" yelled Peter bravely but you could still see some fear in his eyes.

"Ha yeah right," muttered Flash going back to picking on someone else.

"Where did that come from?" you asked looking into his eyes which were now filled with infuriation.

"Your my best friend, I wasn't going to let someone put you down, " whispered Peter quietly.

That was the sweetest thing he has ever said.

Peter's POV

I hope I didn't say anything too sappy because I want to slowly put out hints that I like y/n more than a friend.

She just smiled and said 'thanks'. Good. I didn't make it too obvious, if I told her that I like her and she only wants to be friends it could make our whole friendship weird and awkward.

"I think it's time for a little revenge," whispered y/n in my ear with a devilish smile.

While no one was watching she lifted one of the basketballs and hit Flash in the back of the head with it. He turned around to see who it was and y/n and I just laughed at him from the other side of the gym.


	31. Chapter 31

Y/N's POV

You were on edge constantly, waiting, wanting something to happen.

"You know it doesn't happen every day right?" laughed Peter, he had noticed your intentmemt.

"I know, I'm just excited for us to fight together," you told him, relaxing yourself.

"Your in luck," Peter said, pointing his head towards the police sirens up ahead.

Peter took off his backpack, threw it at the wall and stuck it there. You threw yours backpack up and he secured it there as well. His suit covered his body in seconds. You clicked your bracelet and you were ready to go.

Like he always did, he swung his way through the street. You used your telekinetic powers to fly along side him.

By the time you reached the bank the get away cars was racing down the street.

"You keep after the car and I'll head it off," instructed Peter, taking off in a side street.

You picked up your speed and saw the intersection up ahead. It was pack with traffic. If we were going to stop this car, the intersection would have to be clear.

You dug deep down and moved all the cars back. Peter was up ahead, webbing up between the buildings. You made sure that any pedestrians were in the way and gave Peter the all clear.

The thugs in the car weren't expecting that. They drifted into the web's, instantly sticking. Peter gave you a thumbs up, while he was hanging upside down.

They two of you met back and the wall with your backpacks.

"Y/n that was amazing," exclaimed Peter, jumping up and down.

"Well it was really nothing," you blushed, rubbing the back of your neck.

"I'm really glad you developed powers," mumbled Peter.

"And I'm glad you got bitten by a radioactive spider," you replied, walking closer to him.

"Hey do you wanna get a bite or something some time?"asked Peter quietly.

"I'd love to," you said, smiling at him.


	32. Chapter 32

Peter's POV

Taking y/n out wasn't the best idea at the time because I was kinda broke at the time. I didn't wanna ask May for any money because she would most likely give him some and she can't really afford that. My only choice left was Mr Stark.

It would be kinda weird because he is super rich but I really wanna take y/n out and show her a good time.

I took a deep breath and texted him.

"Hey Mr Stark, I am taking y/n out tonight and I need to use some money..." I texted.

"I knew you two would end up together, I'll send some over," he replied.

That went way better than I expected. I just hope he doesn't send over like $1000 or something. Now that I had had money prepared I hadn't taken notice of what time it was. I had 20 minutes to get ready.

I dived into my closet and pulled out my short I wore to my year 6 farewell, what's even worse was that it still fit. Got out some pants that I wore to May's last party she went to, it was semi formal with lots of older people saying how they hadn't seen me since I was 'this' big.

"Peter! y/n is here!" May called out from the living room and I almost fell off my desk chair from trying to reach some show polish from the top shelf.

"Wow, umm you look amazing," I murmered, just staring at her . She was wearing a maroon too with a denim skirt, her hair was curled slightly and a few strands dangling in front of her face.

"You look so handsome Pete," she awed, looking at my hair which was combed back.

I was hoping for something more than a cute 'handsome'. I don't think she knows that this is serious, I really like her.

A buzz came from my pocket, it was Mr Stark. It was just a simple 'it's here'.

"Our ride is here," I said uneasily, know it would be some kind of limo.

Out the front was a Audi with a familiar face in the drivers seat. Happy was now driving us.

"How did you afford this?" asked y/n, really doubting I could own so much money.

"Mr Stark kinda helped me out," I replied, a little ashamed.

"I'm just a little flattered you went to so much trouble for me," she blushed, as I opened the car door for her.

Tonight would be the night I would tell y/n. No matter how it plays out I am going to do this.


	33. Chapter 33

Peter's POV

I knew Mr Stark had over done it when we showed up at one of the best restaurant's in town. Now was when I felt really embarrassed.

"I never even seen this place in real life," exclaimed y/n, trying to get a glance it it through the car window.

"I'll pick you two up at 10," Happy told us, before he drove away, leaving us on the curb.

"Uh reservation for Mr Stark?" I asked the guard at the door, he was in his black tux. He was so buff that the buttons looked like they were going to pop right off.

"Right this way sir," he grunted, holding the door open for us.

The restaurant was full of rich people, I even saw someone that was on the news yesterday.

"Is that our table?" whispered y/n in my ear, trying to act like she belonged here.

The table right next to the gigantic window, with an amazing skyline of the city, had a little folded piece of paper with 'Stark' written on it, you could even see each little light in the buildings like stars.

"You really out did yourself Peter," y/n told me, holding my hand a little tighter.

The two waiters waiting at the ends of the table pulled out our chairs. Once we got comfortable I was going to tell y/n.

"Before you say anything I need to tell you something," began y/n, I had my mouth open but before anything came out she spoke.

"You might not think of this as a date, but I do and that's because I like you Peter, more than I have liked someone before," she confessed, I wasn't expecting her to say that, more like the other way round.

"Well as a matter of fact... I brought you here to tell you that I liked you too," I mumbled, still a little shocked.

"I guess this has just worked out for the best," smiled y/n, looking into my eyes.

I have never really seen y/n this way, now that we have established a base in a relationship, she seems much more sweeter and cuter than before.

"It's kinda weird now, we've been friends for so long," explained y/n.

"Maybe this will change your mind," I said slowly standing up, taking her hands in mine.

We stood in front of the skyline view and I kissed her. I actually kissed her. For once in my life I actually felt happy.


	34. Chapter 34

Tony's POV

I was about to knock in Pete's door. I had thought about how to word this but had made no progress, should I be strict and firm or a bit lenient? I'm not that good at these children things.

"Oh my god, what are you doing in a place like this!?" exclaimed the semi attractive woman at the door, I guessed it was Peter's Aunt.

"I am actually here for Peter," I said calmly.

"Peter! Tony Stark is at the door!" she yelled into the apartment, hand cupping her mouth.

I heard a pounding of feet and all of a sudden Peter was in the doorway looking at me.

"Mr Stark what are you doing here?" he blurted out, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I need to talk to you about something, in private," I explained, lifting mt eyebrow at May, who was already blushing.

Peter lead me into his room, it was fairly tidy for a boy his age, bed covers messily pulled up, piles of old clothes on the ground and of course, his collection of dolls on his dresser and matching posters. (He had a doll of me too).

"Aren't you a bit old for these dolls?" I asked, picking up the Iron Man one, examining it.

"Action Figures," he coughed, taking it out of my hands and recentring it back on the dresser.

"What was it that you wanted?" he asked, ignoring what just happened.

"I just came to talk to you about y/n, and her suit, I'm not stupid you know," I began, looking down at him, gaining some sort of dominance in the conversation.

"Look Mr Stark I just wanted to help an-" he blurted out in one big word.

"To be honest," I interrupted.

"I was wrong, she is ready to be out there,"

"So you won't destroy her suit?" he asked, looking up at me in desperation.

"No and if I may ask, who made it?" I asked curiously.

"Shuri," Peter stated.

"She has done an excellent job," I admitted, thinking I could have done better.

I was about to leave but Peter asked me something.

"Are you angry at me?" he asked.

"No, just don't do something like that again, even if you feel it's the right thing to do," I told him leaving the room.

I gave May a wink on the way out and caught her blushing on the couch.

I think I did pretty well for my first lecture, not to mean if I do say myself.


End file.
